


The Consummate Gentleman

by jenovasilver



Series: Beauty and the Breakdown [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira can seduce nuns to sin, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Everyone is thirsty for Akira, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heartache, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mixed Signals, Napping, Not Canon Compliant, Oaths & Vows, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible sequel, Sex Pollen, Smut, Teen Romance, Voice Kink, Yusuke is a precious baby, Yusuke is making an attempt, Yusuke is smooth af, damnit Ryuji, did I mention dubious consent, i don't make the fucking rules, im restraining myself so thank me, inappropriate uses of ice, light spoilers, look at him, not really sex pollen more like sex bullet, universe mechanics still apply, watch out now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: “Joker, the status afflicting you is one of extreme arousal. Such behaviour is unbecoming for a phantom thief. I believe there is no cure I can think of other than-”“Than what?”“Relieving you myself.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettySami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/gifts).



> Look I'm only in the beginning area of the 3rd Palace, I just needed to get this shit out of my head. We're all going down together. Unbeta'd wild and free.
> 
> Light spoilers tho, just a warning.

**Akria saw the bullet** , the strange Shadow was unlike any of the others...all he knew is that it said ‘Love Love Love’ and it was aimed at Ann. Quickly, he pushed her out the way and took the hit, the pain was sharp like a bee sting but he didn’t feel like he was mortally wounded. Yusuke slashed at the Shadow and missed, helplessly watching it run away from the field. All in all, good fight.

That was before Akira collapsed.

“This is bad!” Morgana felt Akira’s forehead in a panic, he had a fever and was getting warmer to the touch, “I never seen anything like this before!”

“W-what?! You’re suppose to know this shit! What’s wrong with Aki-er-Joker!?” Yusuke shouted and everyone shushed him, they were in the Safe Room regardless they still had to be careful. Kaneshiro’s palace was vastly different than Kamoshida’s and Madarame’s. “Fuck fine, what do we do!?”

“Obviously we need to find out what caused this aliment and fast.” Makoto carefully placed her hand against Akira’s flushing face, his breathing hitched and shuddered from the touch and he quickly turned his head away from her. “No...it couldn’t be?! Joker, did you _know_ what the bullet was and that’s why you saved Panther from it?” Everyone was shocked, though it shouldn’t be surprising because of Joker’s Third Eye ability.

“I-is that it? Why did you take the hit?! I would’ve been fine. Annoyed but fine.” Yusuke quickly formed a small bit of ice and placed it against Akira’s forehead and Morgana snapped his paws.

“Ohh I see, Joker _protected_ you from the affects of the bullet...considering how Kaneshiro was talking about women. It would've been real bad.” Ann clutched her chest and Makoto practically growled, her anger growing more as she thought about being in Joker’s place.

“Fucking pervert ass adults!”

“I’m going to kill that disgusting pig!”

“Everyone...chill! Ahh!” Akira was able to force out before falling back into his chair, his body was hot all over, his stylish black attire was more of encumbrance then being fashionable. He wanted to tug it all off and started popping his buttons just to get relief, rubbing his thighs to keep his erection down but it was no use. “We...we have continue...”

“No way Joker, you can barely stand right now, we have to help you first, I wish you didn’t protect me...I feel so awful right now.” Ann said mournfully and watches as Akira spasms from the sudden shot of unwanted pleasure jetting down his spine, “J-joker?!”

“D-dude, there’s like...chicks here! I mean..damn!”

“Skull, what does having Panther and Queen here have to do with this?”

“Are you _serious_ right now?! Haven’t you... _y’know_?” Fox stared at his friend in confusion then whispered, “Special alone guy time.”

“Eww Skull you’re so gross!”

“Wait why am ***I*** the gross one!?! Whatever that fucking bullet was made Joker like hella horny right now. Just calling it as I see it.”

“I believe Skull is correct, then perhaps this is a drug of some sort?” Makoto softly looked at Akira currently biting down on his lower lip, “Still, Joker...your chivalrous deed has put you at a great risk.”

“I don’t *gasp* regret this, I’m the leader...I couldn’t forgive myself...if you or any of you were like this-AH!” And Akira muffled his screams by covering his mouth, he was so hard right now that he couldn’t stand it and almost wanted to tear his clothes off.

“How the hell! Dude can you not be cool about this right now? You’re making me and Fox look bad.”

“I don’t understand how my standing would be impacted by Joker’s rather selfless and courageous behavior. I, too stand in awe of it.”

“Phrasing.”

“What?”

“Anyway, Joker you’re in no condition to continue anything. We have to wait this out...I’m not sure leaving the palace with you in this state is a good idea.”

“Our best bet is to track that creepy Shadow down, maybe he has a anedote...since nothing we got works.”

“Great idea Panther, *sigh* _you’re so brilliant_.”

“Yes, that would be best...but we can’t leave Joker here alone.”

“I’ll remain with him, it appears my ice abilities will be needed here...you four find that Shadow and bring him back at all costs.”

“Hey when did you become the boss?” Ryuji joked and saw the sly smile under Yusuke’s mask, “Alright, Mini Mission: Save Joker from creaming his pant- is starting, let’s go!” Akira weakly sat up again to watch his friends risk their lives to help him, he never felt so pathetic and proud than now.

“Guys...be-be careful.”

“Yeah, yeah shut up and rest. We totes got this!” Akira falls back and Yusuke kept the cool chip of ice on his forehead.

The Safe Room was became strangely still saved for the eerie sounds of the distortion that would occasionally reverberate the halls and the soft pants from his leader. Yusuke remained calm, he understood and deeply admired Akira’s gallantry...if one of the girls was hit by this bullet, he could only imagine the disgusting glee from the Shadow and Kaneshiro- _who was no doubt watching_. True to his Persona, Akira was indeed a gentleman, then again, he was quite sure that both he and Ryuji would’ve done the same.

“Its...so hot...”

“Please compose yourself Joker, you are vastly stronger than this...despicable aliment.”

“I...I don’t think I am. It hurts...and it feels _so_ good.” The tone in Akira’s voice dropped considerably and Yusuke had trouble swallowing, he’s only known Akira for a short while but what he did know was that he was a very calm, cool and collected teenager. Unnaturally focused, _charismatic_ and compassionate to others, he truly inhabited all the right qualities to lead their merry band of thieves and Yusuke had an immediate attraction to his presence. He also was a dark and hauntingly beautiful figure...everything about him was intriguing. “I’m sorry to..make you do this for me.”

“Nonsense, if it was the reverse I’m sure you would stop at nothing to help alleviate any of our suffering from such an odious affect.” The cold ice started to melt faster than he could make it and Yusuke focused to make a larger chunk only to watch that quickly follow. Now Akira’s neck and chest were soaked and still there was no break in his fever. This was bad, the human body can’t withstand a temperature beyond 107 F...if he was melting ice like this, Yusuke feared he might be approaching the fatal levels. “Joker we must ease this intense fever...I fear your life is in danger now.”

“I..know...but it feels..so good here.” A flick of pink tongue dragged along Akira’s teeth as he moaned and he arched his back almost like he was going to have an orgasm. “Somebody...please.” God, he was _begging_ and Yusuke was completely enraptured by his writhing leader before him, he knew he had to do something but what? It was clear that the bullet acted as some sort of intense aphrodisiac, then what could he do to-

_**Oh. It was so simple...  
** _

“Joker, the status afflicting you is one of extreme arousal. Such behaviour is unbecoming for a phantom thief. I believe there is no cure I can think of other than-”  
  
“Than what?”  
  
“Relieving you myself.” Akira appeared puzzled then eased into an expression that Yusuke knew was him being smug mixed with the hazy allure of lust in his eyes. The mask did wonders for that look but this wasn’t about what HE wanted, Yusuke needed to do this...his leader’s life was at stake.

"Oh? And what do you plan on doing to me Fox?" Yusuke cleared his throat to shake off how that teasing question made his dick twitch.

“I am familiar with the act of sensual stimulation, Sen-er-Madarame instructed me to read books and watch videos containing various positions and techniques to illuminate the intimate contours of the female form. To understand such delicate areas would be beneficial in bringing to life all forms of art, although some subject matter was not to my liking. In hindsight seeing such materials only solidify my overall willingness to turn an eye towards my former master’s more insidious behaviours. Still, such an obscene and otherwise profound education has indeed helped me understand the nuances of engaging in acts of intimacy and-”

The words froze in Yusuke’s throat when he felt the firm grasp of Akira’s palm squarely on his crotch, it was like his mind shut down... _no one_ has ever touched him there. He himself never paid much attention to his cock unless he was bathing, Yusuke never had those desires before but since being with Akira and the others. There was something of an awakening.

“Fox, whatever you’re going to do, do it!”

“Oh! Y-yes, of course, forgive me. Hmm, perhaps we should start with what you’d like?”

“T-touch me.”

“But you must tell me where Joker.” And the leader simply grabbed Yusuke’s free hand and damn near slapped it against his hard crotch, it was so hot and solid, this was beyond forward. “Joker.”

“I want to taste you...every last drop.” Akira moved up toward Yusuke with his wet tongue dragging over his lips, the look was so wanton and lurid. Yusuke cursed himself, if wasn’t so focused on helping Akira, he’d draw the boy right here. “Let me...take you into my mouth.” And Yusuke froze, that voice...it wasn’t Akira’s, it was drenched in erotic almost beastly tones, it sent shivers up and down his spine. Yusuke ghosts his fingers over Akira’s smooth reddening lips and felt how wet they were, he gasped when Akira took the fingers into his mouth and sucked the faint cold traces of his ice off. Akira couldn’t possibly know how _unbelievably_ hot he was, there was no way…

“Joker...I...this would be, too much.” Akira pulled his lips off Yusuke’s fingers and starts to work the fastenings loose, he could feel his hot breath on his cock and it just made it more intense. “Joker, let me ...I...” The moment his mouth wrapped around him, Yusuke’s mind went blank, nothing could filter through except the delicious heat enveloped his cock. Akira’s cheeks hollowed out and sucked, his tongue nimble and precise, pulling away from Yusuke and then so deep down his throat that Yusuke wasn’t sure how the boy could breath. He’s never had a blowjob, never had any job whatsoever and now here he was, getting one HELL of a suck from his friend. He gripped the sides of Akira’s head, running his fingers through his fluffy hair and guided him back and forth, the smacking and moans on his swallowed member was making him weak in the knees. This was _too_ good, _too_ incredible, Madarame often spoke about his lover, how she was skilled with her tongue and hands, was this what it was like? The pressure was building, Akira’s crafty tongue toyed with his swollen head, teasing the slit to get trickles of bitter precum in his mouth. Yusuke panted and sighed when the squeezing pressure of his leader's lips returned and playfully stopped to flicked along the edges of his cock before dragging his tongue down large vein. Akira's mouth was utterly DESTROYING Yusuke, he looked down at those glossy wet eyes staring up at him and finally he came _hard._

_**It was fucking amazing.** _

Yusuke never felt more de-boned in his life, he had no way to describe how satisfied and empty he felt...then he looked back down and realized to his horror that _he came right on Akira’s face_. Long drooping white lines of thick semen over his nose and across his mask. There was a split moment where they just were quietly staring at each other before the flickers of recognition appeared in Akira’s eyes.

“F-fox?”

“Yes Joker...”

“W-why...why did you come on my face?” Joker said almost dreamlike, “What happened?”

“You...you don’t remember anything? The bullet and-I-I, let me explain myself, I can assure you I never meant to take advantage but you were possessed by some strange sickness by a Shadow’s bullet.”

“So…the solution was to come on my face?” Ludicrous as it sounded, it was sort of true?

“T-that was an accident I can assure you.” Akira dabbled his fingers on the pallid mess and looked at it completely puzzled. “Please Joker. I would never do anything as disgraceful-” The door to the Safe Room opened up Yusuke froze solid.

“Yo! That freaking Shadow is fast, he almost shot Queen in the-WHAT THE FUCK!” Ryuji quickly shut the door behind him before the girls and Morgana could walk through and they were pissed. “DUDE WHAT THE SHIT IS HAPPENING HERE!?! WHAT IS THAT ON JOKER’S FACE?! DUDE TELL ME YOU DID NOT!?”

“Please Skull, allow me some time to explain myself after I tend to Joker. Distract them if you could.”

“OH MY GOD.” Ryuji slipped the door open and squeezed himself out to be berated by the girls while Yusuke gently wiped the cum off Akira’s dazed face, he yawned and practically fell asleep as Yusuke hoisted him up. “So uh...we good in there?”

“Yes, we’re good...Joker is sleeping. I believe that’s our sign to halt any progress for today.” Morgana nodded, everyone was already pretty exhausted too. The girls wanted answers and Ryuji shook his head, he was traumatized.

“Uhh...well, I agree, let’s return for today, good job team.”

 

******

 

Yusuke thought it best that he _didn’t_ talk about too much in length with what happened in the Safe Room, only that he was enraptured by Akira and he HATED making what happened in the Safe Room 100% Akira's fault but he had no other real way to explain it. Ryuji didn’t believe it, he _couldn’t_ believe it...then again he was aware how that strange bullet made Akira look two shades closer to being a porn star instead of a uber badass phantom thief. And he *had* to admit watching the always cool and collected Akira making porno noises made him feel a bit tight in his pants. But he chalked it to some sort of residual effects from that bullet. Whatever that Shadow was, he was more dangerous than any of the others, they would have to be more on guard in that Palace.

Soujiro was curious when both Ryuji and Yusuke came in late with Akira being dragged in unconscious, thankfully Ann’s ability to charm older men worked wonders.

There wasn't going to be a meeting to discuss how far they got in the Palace today, tomorrow was better and it was going to be a Sunday, so they could meet up then and they had to act fast, time wasn't on their sides. Yusuke rode the train to his dorms and tried to let the buzz from today wash away in the shower then prepared for bed.

Problem was, his mind wasn't letting him be. Yusuke tossed and turned all night in his dorm room, remembering those lips and how they were impossibly soft on his cock...he could still feel them applying the perfect amount of pressure. Sucking and toying with his body, it was like Akira was keenly aware of what he was doing with his mouth, how instead of _him_ being unraveled, it was Yusuke, helpless in Akira’s clutches.

His mobile buzzed and somehow he knew it was Akira texting him.

‘Hey, about what happened...it kinda came back to me.’

‘Speak no more of it, if I harmed you in anyway.’

‘No...you didn’t, I just, I wanted to thank you for helping me out.’

‘Of course’ _Anything for you-_ almost flew out of Yusuke’s fingers and onto the screen but he restrained himself. ‘However we mustn’t make this a repeat performance, the mission is of great paramount.’

‘Yeah. It is.’

‘However.’

‘What?’

‘Should the need arise again...’

‘Have you cum on my face?’ So bold, Akira’s unabashed honesty was refreshing.

‘If it will prove beneficial.’

‘I’ll keep you in mind then. Night.’

‘Sleep well.’

And Yusuke was alone with his thoughts, it was a one time thing...Akira seemed well enough after and now they knew what that strange Shadow was capable of, they can be aware of his tricks and properly defend themselves from it. There was only 10 days left to stop Kaneshiro, they needed to focus on that. Only that.

Kaneshiro’s Palace awakened something hungry within him and Yusuke wanted to push it back. Yet he _wanted_ it.

 

And he wanted it to happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please be patient Joker, I am trying to be as delicate as I can with you but I will admit, my skills are that of a novitiate. However I was always a keen study and now I simply wish to study you. You are now my responsibility after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you for the kudos and comments holy carp...we're all thirsty for this ship. My true suffering is that I'm STILL not that far in Kaneshiro's palace :sobs: still unbeta'd to hell.
> 
> The painting referred in this chapter is this-https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Kiss_(Klimt)

******

_'Be careful what you wish for.'_ As the saying goes.

Never has Yusuke regretted his words then when the Phantom Thieves 2nd foray into the cunning Mafia boss’ Palace wound up getting everyone stuck in a floor trap. The last thing Yusuke saw as he fell was the blur of that Troublesome Shadow leaping above him to chase Akira. Him again! _Did he do this_? Yusuke disappeared into darkness and instead of instant death he landed into prison cell, no doubt the others were in a similar trap. At least, _he hoped._

What he needed to do was compose himself, there was no way he could get out so panicking wouldn't help him. All Yusuke could was wait and that was the hardest part. Akira was crafty enough to avoid the traps and if anyone would be able to get him out of here, it was him. So Yusuke found a small stack of money to sit on and starts sketching, after all if anything WAS going to pop off, it would’ve happened by now. Obviously this trap was designed to delay not to harm...

At first the sketches were benign, a generic figure, a flower or an object he spotted in the room but then...Yusuke’s mind started to _wander_ , the figure became alive and refined. More personal details were added- a crown of curly black hair framing a pair of cunning eyes, alluring and mischievous. He knew he was drawing Akira and smirked to himself, he had it REALLY bad. Yusuke continued to draw, filling the page with Akira's various expressions, which was a challenge in itself, Akira wasn’t stoic boy but he managed to keep a cool front most of the time. Yet, yesterday...Akira showed him a face that _no one_ has seen, those gorgeous cool gray eyes staring up at him, glossy with teary lust. _How he teased_ , taking his cock down his throat.

Yusuke flipped to a new page, trying to pin down the curves of Akira’s smile, the thick curls of his black hair...the semen dripping down his face, oh such salacious thoughts.

**And that’s when the dark hunger struck.**

What *if* Akira gets shot again? What *if* he’s helpless? His body shaking and quivering on the cold bank floor. Would it be worse than before? Would his body be completely taken over and-what if the Shadows had him?

How many would Akira be able to take down before he was surrounded? Would they play with him? Would he even let them? Those ogre hands fondling the delicate smooth human skin, peeling off his clothes, exploring him inch by inch. Akira's soft voice pleading, still resisting but still so wet. What desperate cries would Akira make? Would he call out for his friends? Would he call out to him? The ogres' tongues and crude fingers squeezing and sucking the soft tenderness between his thighs, could Akira even hold out anymore? After keeping him still, would they begin by eating him open and finally plunging their monstrously thick _and_ long-

When Yusuke finally broke free of his art frenzy, he looked at what he sketched. It was Akira, debauched and tangled between two ogres, it was obscene and rendered with exquisite detail that bordered on photo-realistic.

It was _gross._

_It was beautiful._

**_Yusuke was horrified._ **

“Enough! I would never wish for such a thing!” Yusuke shouted to the void and yet, the sketch WAS what he was thinking, what he was projecting. What if his ability to create Skill Cards meant that THIS could become real!? “No!” Yusuke tore the drawing to pieces, whatever calmness he had was gone and panic gripped him. He could never forgive himself if this sketch some how came to life. Yusuke saw the light of the camera go dark and thumping sound above him. "Hmm?" A ceiling panel came loose and Akira gracefully lands before him looking every bit the truest Phantom Thief. “Joker, I feared the worst.”

“*pant* It was a close call that was for sure.” Akira flashed a smiled and dusted off his coat but he looked exhausted. “I saw the Shadow...I wasn’t shot with the Love Love Love Bullet and-”

“Wait, Love Love _Love_? But why the repetition of such a word?”

“I’m not sure but...I think the effects only are triggered when I enter deeper into Kaneshiro's Palace.”

“Where the others aware of this?”

“I...kinda didn’t tell them.”

“Joker, this is a serious matter...I am aware that time is of the essence however you ARE our leader. It is vital that your condition is maintained for peak performance during these heists.” Yusuke chastised Akira as he swiped the keycard repeatedly until it worked and the gate lock released. “Ah, odd that it didn’t work as seamlessly as the others.”

“Yeah, everyone is the Safe Room, sorry you had to wait a bit.”

“Apologies are not necessary, I passed the time sketching as no true artist would be without their sketch pad.” Something caught Akira’s eyes, he saw a scrap of paper on the floor and picked it up, “Oh! That is-”

“Is this me? Or half of me?” Yusuke snatched the piece from his hand and wished he could set the discarded scraps on fire.

“Y-yes, nothing really, portraits are fairly easy for me.” Akira nodded and Yusuke quickly crumbled the scrap. Upon looking at the real Akira’s face, he realized how woefully inadequate the drawing was anyway. “If you want, I can provide a far superior portrait of you later?”

“Will this be a nude portrait?”

“Well, if you prefer it. The human form is one of intricacy as it often alludes most novices simply because it requires intense study to bring such figures to life with any decent sense of realism.”

“Oh yeah? Then I look forward to it.” Akira said with a sly smile then reached for Yusuke’s hand and tugged his glove off with his teeth.

“J-joker?”

“Hmm?”

“I would appear that the effect of the Love-ugh-Love Love Bullet increased?”

“Yeah but I can c-control it.”

“You’re removing my gloves with your _teeth_ , that doesn’t bode well in convincing me that you full control of the effects currently within you.”

“What if I just...want to feel your skin on mine?” Akira asked and pressed Yusuke’s hand to his cheek, this was something he’d LOVE if it wasn’t for that damn Bullet and yet without the aid of the Bullet. Yusuke probably would never experience this.

“Then you would have no opposition from me, still, this is concerning. We will have to disclose the severity of your condition to our team.”

“I-I think you’re right.” Akira rested his head against Yusuke’s chest and sighed, “The way you talk, your voice...makes me so hard.” Yusuke lost the ability to form sentences, of all his known more desirable physical features it was never for his manner of speech or voice. “Please, talk to me more.”

“A-as you wish Joker but of what?”

“Anything. Just don’t *gasp* stop talking.”

“I see, perhaps I could describe a current favourite painting of mine.” Yusuke softly placed his hands around Akira’s narrow waist and brought him closer. “ **The Kiss** by **Gustav Klimt.** Is the exquisite composition created in during Klimit's 'Golden Period', the painting is lavishly produced in gilded style-a combination of gold leaf layering and oil paints to depict two lovers in an irenic yet tender embrace. Almost like this.” Yusuke dips his leader down to mimic the pose while his lips moved along the curve of Akira’s cheek. Hearing him sigh so sweetly. Yusuke knew the Bullet was responsible for this and still, he couldn’t resist pulling those tender sounds from him.  
  
“F-fox...ahh..”

“The bright almost jewel pigments of the paint created a dreamlike landscape that surrounds the pair in the glowing sensation of being in the throes of intimacy between two souls surrendering to their desires. The surrendering is what intrigues me. The act of engaging in sex speaks of deep trust and understanding and is not one I can do idly with anyone.” Yusuke’s mouthed down to Akira’s throat and felt him start to weakly rub against his thigh, “Shall I continue? I do not think this will ease your desires. And while I’m content on going through an extensive mental catalog of my favourite pieces, I must stress our time limit as well as urgency to reunite with our fellow thieves.”

“Its...not like before Fox, the heat is rising so slowly from here.” Akira brought Yusuke’s hand down his throat and lower until he cupped his hard cock. “Heh, I-I think...you might have to cum on my face again.”

“Please Joker, let’s not use such an obscene descriptor no matter how apt it may be.” Akira starts to bend down when Yusuke stopped him from going any lower, “Joker wait, allow me. Last time you needed alleviation and now, I shall fulfill that request.”

“Then hurry up!” Yusuke couldn’t tell but it looked almost like Akira was pouting and it was cute.

“As you wish.”

It started with a kiss, Yusuke never kissed before and was simply mimicking what he’s seen on AVs and movies. He took in Akira’s breath and pushed him against the wall, his own erection growing firm from rubbing against his leader’s eagerly. He felt Akira’s body shake and groans filling his lungs, Yusuke _couldn’t stop_ kissing him and moved from slow to hard to _hungry_ and felt his teeth rattle when he pulled them apart only to smash back together. Suddenly Yusuke dragged his mouth down Akira’s throat, his fingers squeezing and molding into his ass and thighs. He wasn’t sure what possessed him but now, he was going to take Akira...right here and _now_.

“Joker, I’ve caught you.” Yusuke murmured after every small kiss down his chest, freeing button after button to reveal that sensual ivory skin beneath. He was so pale and smooth and as he peeled back the black fabric and was rewarded with an eyeful of delicious living canvas. “Truly remarkable, unblemished and polished, where does one even begin? Brimming with youth and life. A meager portrait would never equal what nature has bestowed upon you.”

Yusuke couldn’t resist and pressed a harder kiss along Akira’s collarbone, he gazed upon the most alluring dark pink mark forming like a flower and decided he needed to add several more and in several more places. Akira was practically **gasping** , clutching Yusuke’s shoulders as the Bullet’s effects amplified every touch and suck, he couldn’t stand and folded over from the stimulation.

“F-fox you...must... _please_.” Yusuke’s face buried between Akira’s legs and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, desire was clouding his thoughts and once he was in full view of Akira’s cock, dewy and achingly hard. "Please..more." Yusuke remembered how Akira used his tongue and tried to do the same, prodding up and down the smooth shaft. Everything was telling Yusuke to take, to eat, _to consume_.

“Dear Joker, you are a flawless beauty...mysteriously captivating with every inch of ivory flesh is a seduction to the my very soul, you are a muse...sent from the heavens to quench my very spirit until I am drowning in heady bliss.” He heard a weak little moan above him from Akira and Yusuke didn’t think he could hear a more pretty sound. He tugged his leader’s pants down and the heated flesh burned on his tongue.

"Its too good, Fox, please...ahhn!" Something cold touched his thigh and Akira flinched, "W-what is that?"

“Joker, your fever...this grotesque power aims to burn you alive. I must cool you down by any means necessary so please, do not resist me.” Yusuke formed a small chunk of ice and started guiding it up Akira’s thighs while he carefully pumped his dick.

“Oh God-I-ahhh.”

“Please be patient Joker, I am trying to be as delicate as I can with you but I will admit, my skills are that of a novitiate. However I was always a keen study and now I simply wish to study you. You are now my responsibility after all.” Akira felt his orgasm coming, the leaking precum coated Yusuke’s palm and fingers while the chunk of ice was wrecking his nerves as it moved up and down his thighs then moved towards his cock. “Such a sensual colour, a budding shade of cerise...or it more carmine? Perhaps a gradient of the two. Truly you are a bevy of wonderment for the senses.”

“Fox! Please, I can’t!”

“Then release, show me the beauty of your afterglow.” And Akira did, two shallow pallid spurts dripped down Yusuke’s palm, unlike his release, Akira’s was more light and not as thick. Yusuke licked his palm and shuttered from the bitter taste but he wasn’t repelled, it was a taste he could get used to if only to look at the smoky euphoria on Akira’s face. But something was different...there was no recognition returning to Akira’s eyes, not that Yusuke wanted it to end but it was still a troubling development.

“Not...enough.”

“As it would appear, I’m not sure what I can do to free you from this hold.” Akira shot Yusuke and incredulous look, “Oh? Do you have an idea?”

“Several.” Yusuke recognized that bestial tone returning and Akira’s posture changed, he stood up and slowly pushed Yusuke down until he was firmly seated on the floor, “You are a fast learner, I need more from you.” Yusuke could not look away and Akira lifted his hand with the now rounded ice chunk and slid them both behind his back. “This place needs to be filled.”

“F-filled?”

“Do I need to spell it out?” Akira said mockingly as he began to fondle his cock and shuddered from the cold drip descending down the center of his back and between his cheeks. The small cold chunk rolled in Yusuke’s fingers and he pushed them closer to his opening, “Or should I-”

Yusuke didn’t need anymore hints, he honestly couldn’t take them...Akira’s boldness was too much, _this was too much_ , he was just getting used to being in control and Akira simply takes the reigns. The ice cold fingers brushed up against Akira’s hole and he prodded the smooth chunk carefully inside. All at once Akira froze and pumped his hand until he came hard, coating his stomach with his release. Yusuke lapped his tongue over the salty mess eagerly and began to insert a second finger inside. He felt like they would melt inside the tight heat and no longer felt the ice chunk.

“Joker, must you dance on my palm? Such a-an alluring display...I must-” Yusuke wriggled his fingers up into Akira just to watch him shake and leak, his cock kept bobbing in front of his mouth, leaking drops of white that Yusuke hungrily took into his mouth. His fingers were long and spread along the smooth inner tissues that lined the pathway inside his leader, massaging the walls and exploring as he sucked down Akira’s cock greedily. It took some coordination on his part but Yusuke enjoyed a challenge, especially when it was in the form of a beautiful boy rocking his ass on his palm.

Yusuke swallows load after load shooting down his throat and when he pressed a small lump of tissue inside Akira, caused him to squeeze and cry out madly before he covered his mouth.

_He would hear that cry in his dreams tonight._

Spent and satisfied, Akira gently pulled Yusuke’s face from his torso and brushed his fingers along his chin serenely, he thumbed the mess of semen oozing down the corners of his mouth. Yusuke watched as the flickers of recognition returned to Akira’s eyes.

“Fox?”

“Y-yes Joker...and before you ask, yes my fingers are currently residing inside you.”

“C-can you take them out?” Yusuke began to tug as slow as possible until they popped out. “Wow...”

“Are you well?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you in pain?” Akira softly sunk down to his knees and rested against Yusuke.

“Can we rest here?”

“It might not be safe.” And Akira wrapped his arms around his shoulders, for a moment it felt  almost as if Akira was going to sob but instead, he heard a soft snore. “Ah, well...a few minutes shouldn’t be too much trouble.” He kisses the side of Akira’s head and softly lowered them both to the floor. “Rest well Joker.”

******

A few minutes passed and Yusuke felt cold when his leader stealthily pulled himself free, he looked at Akira’s back and found to irresistible to not touch and dragged his knuckle down the center of his spine causing Akira to yelp in surprise.

“Forgive me, that was rude...”

“No, its fine I was just caught off guard.” Akira yawned and stretched, “Not good for a Phantom huh?”

“Well considering the events of the past 24 hours, you are forgiven.” Yusuke chuckles and sits up, “My, I wonder how long we’ve been at rest, no doubt we will have to divulge our whereabouts to the team. More importantly, in my slumber I continued to ponder about the increasing potency of the Love Love Love Bullet. It is concerning that a Shadow has such an ability, if we are to continue traversing through Kaneshiro’s Palace, we will need to cure you of this.”

“Yeah, you’re right...it’ll get really bad if we finally encounter Kaneshiro and I can’t focus on fighting.” Akira sighs as he finishes getting himself ready, “I can’t thank you enough...I don’t know if any of this is easy for you.”

“Joker, your compassion is misplaced...I simply want to be of assistance. You and your friends did everything to free me from my shackles of slavish devotion to Madarame, you reunited me with an irreplaceable treasure belonging to my mother and showed me a world where we can initiate change in corrupted hearts.” Yusuke takes Akira’s right hand and removes the glove so he can touch that soft skin again, “It is as if I was emerging from a cocoon and my wings were still unformed, unable to take flight till I met you...I do not take our couplings lightly. I wish only to be of benefit and if this is all I can do for you, then I do it _willingly_ and with no regrets.” and follows up the declaration with a tender kiss on the top of his leader’s hand.

“Fox...I..” The loud voice of Ryuji came from outside the room and the two immediately separate, “Skull!”

“He could be in trouble, quickly Joker!”

 

Despite the floortrap, the Phantom Thieves were successful in locating the last Safe Room leading to the Treasure and they would’ve sent the Calling Card but Morgana wasn’t comfortable going that far without Joker. And was thankful he did, especially after they retreated from the Palace...Akira confessed that the Love Love Love Bullet increased in potency the deeper they went into the Palace.

“This is awful! We can’t risk going too far in the Palace and we can’t leave you here?! This is really bad! You should've said something, why would you keep that from us!?”

"Hey calm down Morgana, its embarrassing for guys y'know."

"I AM A GUY!"

“Calm down Morgana, we got lucky today so let's be thankful for that at least.” Makoto leaned against the banister of the Shibuya walkway, “The Good news is that we are so close to stopping Kaneshiro, all this trouble with the Bullet makes me think he planned this from the very start."

"But there's no way Kaneshiro in the real world could know what we're doing so how?" Ann asked and Morgana hopped up on Akira's shoulder.

"The Shadow Kaneshiro is more shrewd and inhibited, the Palaces are inner desires of hearts. He's not constrained by reality or laws. In that twisted world of his soul, I would think all he would need is thinking of a way to control and subdue a person. Especially someone as strong and cool as a Phantom Thief."

"So he's like KamoSHITa but 1000 times worse." Ann, Akira and Ryuji all shivered, “Well shit, what’re we gonna do?”

“I’m still going.” Akira voice was firm and he looked at his friends, “Kaneshiro needs to be stopped, don't worry about me.”

“We have 9 days left, for now, we should rest and stock up on what we need before going back. What do you think Yusuke, you've been kinda quiet over there?” Makoto asked but he said nothing, “Uh...earth to Yusuke?”

“Hmm? What?”

“Uh dude, you got any thoughts about this? We’re not going to head into the Palace for a while because of that asshole's crazy pervert bullet power thing over Akira.”

“Ahh, yes, that is a sound plan.”

“T-that’s it? C’mon, focus bro, focus.” Yusuke shot a heated glance at Ryuji and it was like he froze him solid. “Whoa.”

“Fine, you wish the truth, we don’t have the luxury of time to thoroughly explore all of our options. 9 days is all we have, any time we spend MUST be wisely. I vote we proceed and trust in Akira's will to fight.”

“What are you nuts?! Akira will be in major shit! You think those Shadows are like...gonna just cuddle him? It'll be a Shadow Gangbang dude!” And Yusuke looked thunderous, Ryuji knew exactly how to rile him, it didn't help that those words had more weight due to the sketch he made while waiting in the cell.

“Uh guys.” Akira tried to interject.

“You presume too much about a matter you have no real grasp on understanding. Of course Akira’s safety is of utmost importance, I’m simply relaying the current situation before us.”

“HEY! Guys cool it! Its okay...we'll beat them like always so chill!" Ann snapped, "Now I’d say when we’re totally done with this, we go out for some tasty victory food.” she beamed her brightest smile and eased the tension away, it was clear that everyone was exhausted and worried but it was true, they were close and that made all the difference.

 

Yusuke apologized to Ryuji and headed home, his mind was reeling with a confusion mix of emotions, he was angry, he wanted to reject the plan of postponing entering into the Palace even though he understood it perfectly. Akira HAD to be protected but he was doing that! He actually really didn’t NEED the others honestly. Akira depended on him to get through this. And he's shown Akira how capable he was twice now so the third time would be-

**Third time.**

Love Love _LOVE_ , why was Love repeated? Yusuke wondered, what if the Love didn’t just corresponded with the levels of the Palace? But also by the DAY and the intensity of the Bullet’s effect? The first time, first day-Akira was sated with a blowjob, the second time, second day- Akira _wasn’t_ sated until he had some part of Yusuke inside him. Then what would the third time, the third day be?

Yusuke considered the possibility of what would happen if Akira was KEPT from the Palace? He was different from all of them so there’s a good chance that keeping him from the Palace could prove to be more dangerous than having him in it.

He only had so much money but he wasn’t going to go home not with these thoughts and Yusuke pulled out his phone to text Akira.

 

“I’m sorry but I need to see you.”

“Right now? I can come out and-”

“That won’t be necessary, I’m on the train now.”

“Oh? Well Soujiro just left, I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

“I promise I won't not be long, I’ll be arriving shortly.”

 

Yusuke HAD a plan...a risky one but a plan nonetheless, besides...

 

_What's the worst that can happen ?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was in love with Akira. Hopelessly, maddeningly in love with him.
> 
> And it felt wonderful and terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, get ready for the angst and feels, Yusuke got it REAL bad...next chapter will be the last! Thank you for the comments and kudos.
> 
> Still unbeta'd you know the score.

 

Yusuke pressed the doorbell to La Blanc and Akira greeted him with a weary little smile, he never noticed before how vulnerable and casual Akira looked in his lounging attire. Just a simple well worn shirt that gave just a peek of his pale shoulder with sleep pants that hung too loosely (cruelly) around his boney hips. Hips that hours ago Yusuke's fingers squeezed in place to pull him close. It was an odd feeling, Yusuke and Akira _were_ intimate and yet Akira had no change of attitude towards him, oh how stupid he was- Of COURSE he wouldn’t have a change... Akira was *not* himself, the Love Love Love Bullet had control of him so his actions weren’t _entirely_ his own. He probably didn’t think anything of it outside of it being a meddlesome status condition and _nothing more._

_Perhaps...that’s what Yusuke should be thinking too. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship._

Its *not* like this is a late night date . Just friends talking. Nothing more.

“Forgive the sudden nature of this request but my thoughts ran wild and I needed to voice them to you directly.” Yusuke spoke almost shyly to Akira who shook his head and locked the door behind him. Remembering to flip the sign to closed or he catch hell from Soujiro, “I promise this won’t be long, I certainly know you need your rest.”

“Nah, I was going to study for a bit before heading to bed , its fine. What’s on your mind? Oh! Did you want any coffee?”

“Yes, that would be lovely, thank you.” Yusuke softly nodded at the portrait of his mother and watched Akira go to the counter to start preparing coffee, in this quiet moment he could actually study Akira in his more natural state. Gone are the stylish bright red gloves, opera mask and slick attire and here was the boy, just a beautiful young boy with black rimmed glasses and hair too fluffy that the soft locks felt like silk in his hands. Those curious silver eyes that glittered impishly- **focus Yusuke!** “I’ve been giving considerable amount of thought to the idea of keeping you out the Palace until we understand fully the Bullet’s effects but I believe that while good in theory. I do not think it will be beneficial.” Akira finished preparing the cup and looked at Yusuke mildly concerned.

“ Shit..why?” Akira asked and gently placed the cup in front of Yusuke, all his attention focused.

“Thank you. As I was previously saying, at first I considered the possibility that the effect was tied to the number of days corresponding to the repetition of the word. Three words and three days, it seemed obvious. But now I do not think that is correct.” Yusuke sighed and took a sip of the freshly made Colombian Roast...his skills are improving, “Mmm, upon reflection I’ve come to the conclusion that the days are irrelevant. My newest theory is that the effects THEMSELVES are tied to the attempts instead.” And Akira’s silver eyes widen with far more concern, Yusuke hated that worried look.

“So you’re thinking even if I went in after a day...I’d still be in trouble?”

“That is my prevailing belief on the matter, Makoto’s deduction about this being planned is quite accurate. Kaneshiro’s traps are all made to delay, as a mafia boss, killing highly valuable earners would be a detriment to his bottom line. I am sure he doesn’t know who the Phantom Thieves are in the real world but I’m quite sure he knows we’re here to steal his Treasure. As our popularity has grown in the public consciousness. That also has caused targets or potential targets to be aware of our presence and prepare adequate defense measures against us and the suspicious mind can engineer many traps.”

“Shit.” Akira slumps in his seat highly aggravate d and r uns his fingers through his hair. “ He’s good.”

“Quite formidable, it would be wise to reflect on this as we progress through future Palaces .” Yuusuke sips softly, “ Still, bear in mind we have no proof that either theory is anymore sound than the other. However judging by what I know about the Bullet’s effects on you. They were triggered by our advancements into the Palace. In other words- ”

“The deeper we went.”

“The stronger the effect.” Akira propped his elbows on the table and started to think, this sounded terrible on all fronts. Yusuke could see the frustration on his face.

“I really hate this...I don’t know how anyone could enjoy doing something like this to another person.”

“Indeed, as we found with Madarame, there are depths to human depravity that are better left unknown. Yet, as Phantom Thieves, we were tasked to shine light into these hearts and make them see the error of their wicked ways.” Akira’s eyes melted into cool pools and Yusuke was struck, how can one boy be so beautiful?

“You’re right, I still *don’t* regret doing it. I just wish it didn’t last this long.”

“ Perhaps we can end it sooner then intended .”

“ You’re thinking about going in tomorrow?”

“ Yes, you and I.”

“Wha? Just us? ”

“Yes, we enter the Palace through the final infiltration point and wait for the effect to trigger. Seeing that this is the deepest area, the effect WILL be the strongest for you. I am unsure what you will do in that state but seeing that I was there for the last two. I am most equip in handling your needs when they appear.”

“What do you think it’ll be? My effects?” Akira asked the question so earnestly that Yusuke now was swallowing air in gulps, “You don’t think it’ll be bad right?” _Bad_ ? Yusuke didn’t consider the states bad, his body was so relaxed and refreshed and that was just making out. But Yusuke had to remember that this wasn’t normal and he wasn't the one affected. The only thing keeping this from being borderline non consensual was that Akira consented for the most part. Then again, what choice did he _really_ have?

“W-well, judging your previous actions and how you r behaviours escalated the deeper we went. I would only deduce that your desire to be filled." Yusuke cleared his throat, "That I would be there-I-”

“Oh…... **OH.** ” And the silence felt like an eternity, Yusuke’s almost wanted to blurt out -'Yes, I’ll be there to fuck you through this effect but not because I WANT to but because I HAVE to but honestly deep down inside I desperately want to .' - He thank God he was so eloquent .

“However, we don’t know the extent of the effect when we get arrive, there is a chance that I can simply satisfy you with my fingers again . Or maybe a toy? Hmm, I saw toys being used in one of the AVs, then again I’m unsure of what will transpire bringing in such an object into Kaneshiro’s Palace.” Akira buried his face in his hands, his ears turning a bright red and Yusuke found that really cute , “Apologies, I have not considered your feelings in this. I presumed such casual talk about sexual activities would not illicit any sort of uneasiness.”

“Its just that, I never had sex before.” And it was like the air was sucked out of the room. Akira seemed so skilled, at least more advanced than he was. This was a surprising revelation. “I fooled around but like...never actually did it.”

“Ah, well...I would presume that once we get started it will simply come together as the times before, seeing that there is a sense of compatibility between us.”

“You mean an attraction?” Akira asked with that small devilish grin Yusuke adored seeing.

“You are already aware that I find you to be very beguiling, those words I spoke before were *not* impromptu diatribes in the heat of the moment. I meant every word I said.” Yusuke’s voice was firm and he reached out to touch Akira’s hand gently, “I WILL guide you through this, to the very end that is if you will have me?”

“Thank you, Yusuke.” The light drops of rain began to pour on the windowsill making the lamps glow inside the small bar and soon everything overly romantic and making Yusuke increasingly anxious. He quickly removed his hand from Akira's because he was sure the sweat was going to be noticeable. This was a new feeling...he wanted to ask if he could kiss Akira. He wanted to grab him and lay him across the table, smother him with kisses all along his neck and chest, he wanted to see what the faded colour of those marks he left were going to be. He wanted add new ones and lick pass his navel, he wanted to bury his face between Akira’s thighs and suck until the boy sobbed, coming hard in his mouth. He wanted to whisper in Akira’s ear about how much he adored him, every inch of him. He WANTED.

 _And that was the problem_ , this is what HE wanted, Akira admitted that he hated this as any sane person would. _Who would willingly enjoy something like this_? But that was the point, to humiliate and to degrade and for all of Akira's brave, chivalrous front. He WAS uncomfortable with this, Yusuke learned with Madarame that people could say one thing and really mean something else entirely and even though he held a great deal of affection for Akira, he also knew that this Bullet has made a confusing mess of things between them. Would it ever be normal again? How could it?

“I didn’t bring an umbrella. Quite foolish of me.”

“It’s okay, I’ll take you back.”

“Oh, you don’t have to, I’ll find my own way back.” Yusuke pleaded, after all he DID decide to hop on the train back to tell Akira something that very well could’ve been sent by text.

 _“_ Hmph, not going to happen, can’t have you catch a cold.” Akira said in a mocking stern tone as he slipped on his hoodie, “Listen to your boss.”

“I always do .”

 

Yusuke didn’t think that Akira was going to escort him ALL the way back to the dorms but here he was and under the same umbrella. Yusuke was the tallest so he held the umbrella and as the rain let up, the air felt a bit more muggy and had that unusual scent of dampness and renewal that was oddly soothing. Yusuke took it in, he took in everything around him...the night air, the street lamps, the way Akira’s hair had droplets of rain over the black that made it look like stars in the sky. They didn’t talk much and that was a comfort for Yusuke, he didn’t know what to say actually...it took him _this_ much to even propose the idea of going ‘all the way’ tomorrow and it didn’t feel natural. It felt like a mission, something automated not something between two people that desired one another. Would it have the same sense of passion that he’s seen and read about? It wasn't that casual sex wasn’t unknown to Yusuke, his peers often talked about their conquests but that just seemed so cheap to him.

Moreover Yusuke didn’t want to seem old fashion but he did tell Akira that if he was going to have sex, it would be with deep trust and understanding. Well, he clearly trusted Akira and understood the situation...even still, he just felt, empty.

Yusuke thanked Akira for the escort and handed him back his umbrella, there was a moment where their fingers touched in the exchange and a heat was shared between them. Should he say something? _He should say something_ ? In the movies this was the ideal moment, where the man pulled the woman into his arms and would say something romantic and Yusuke was well spoken. He COULD say something but nothing came out, just a polite apology and a modest farewell.

**How unfortunate, this whole situation was just unfortunate.**

These emotions he’s experiencing ...Yusuke knew they weren’t genuine, the great painters professed love in their arts, each stroke a vow to their subjects. Perhaps that’s where Yusuke needed to funnel these new emotions and with that he ran up the stairs and furiously began to paint.

A broad stroke of blood red, bright and swirling in the mix of gray and black...almost like music from his paint brush as he created wings taking flight to the heavens. A feverish devotion to the sun with glowing and undying desire unchained. If these swaths of paint were his words, what would they say to Akira? How would he feel? How could love bloom from this profane trickery? Akira said he hated this, rightfully so but did that mean he hated HIM ? No, no he couldn’t, Akira should be grateful. How could he be selfish?

Why **_shouldn’t_** Yusuke want this? Why _**shouldn’t**_ he desire for more? He was a man after all! With wants and passions like any man. The strokes became more aggressive and harsh, blending at the bottom of the canvas to create an inferno of black scratching at the red like claws on skin. Yusuke was raw, he hadn’t felt this way since Madarame’s betrayal and when he stepped back to examine his work and a sense of calmness that came over him. There in the canvas was his hunger, his passion for Akira, his rage for the situation- at himself- the desperation of his emotions, the lust of their bodies. He poured it all out and it was a masterpiece.

Yusuke cleaned up his area and washed his brushes, he did feel a little better, tomorrow would be the end and things should revert back to being normal. Yusuke was fine with normal.

He didn’t feel the tears streaking down his face, only when the drops hit his hand.

 _He was in love with Akira._ _Hopelessly, _maddeningly_ _ **_in love_ ** _with him._

**_And it felt wonderful and terrifying._ **

******

The next day, relaying the plan of having just Yusuke and Akira go into Kaneshiro’s Palace went about as one would expect...

“ **FUCK NO!** ” Ryuji shouted and Ann shushed him as people stopped and stared at the small gathering of youths on the Shibuya walkway. “Sorry, but _fuck_ no, are you crazy?”

“I can assure you I’m *quite* sound and Akira is as well, we spoke about this prior to this meeting. Although I will be the first to admit how much of a risk it will be.” Yusuke rattled on without a hint of doubt, “It will not be as if we will wander the Palace, merely remain in the Safe Room until this matter subsides. Should it prove successful, the effect will be spent and we will still have adequate time to deal with Kaneshiro. I see it as a win/win. ”

“Yeah but what *if* you get caught? You did say that Kaneshiro is more aware of us and that was before we’ve even sent the Calling Card. ” Ann asked, she couldn’t hide her bl ushing cheeks, this was too embarrassing for her, “I-I mean, for Akira’s sake...I want this to work, its-I just. What do you think Morgana?”

“Personally, I think you’re both nuts but professionally, well...I suppose there’s worse plans.”

“Dude what could be worst then bangin’ in an alternate dimension FILLED with monstrous Shadows tho?”

“Being forced into serving a mafia boss for the rest of our lives?” Akira added.

“Point taken...hmm, oh HEY! Y’know what now that I think about it...this sounds pretty freakin sweet. Like IMAGINE the Phansite, free trips into the demented Palace of a sick ass adult! Dude we could SCORE with the babes or y’know other dudes? I dunno, totes up to you. I don’t judge!"

“Ugh Ryuji can you not? And this is TOTALLY serious you moron!”

“Oh c’mon, lightin’ up will ya’, we’re all inclusive here and doesn't the danger makes the sex all extra SUPER sexy?! Besides ain't thieves notorious about this type of thing? Good ole crazy sexy danger!” Ryuji was amped and Yusuke wanted to throw him out of a window, instead he turned to Akira to see his reaction and enjoyed the exasperated smirk on his blushing face.

“Well, in the movies sure but I don’t know many thieves that would like be so...flagrant.” Morgana added with dreamy sigh as he glanced at Ann, “Now I would use my charm, impressing them with my devilishly handsome smile and roses to sweep the fair lady off her feet! Not be a man-child like Ryuji.”

“Psh, _you wish_! Chicks totes dig pirates.”

“* sigh* Regardless how we might personality feel about it, Yusuke’s suggestion does make sense...however I don’t think it will be safe for you two to be alone. Someone should at least be there to cover you until the act is over.” Makoto suggested calmly and Yusuke’s face turns white, this should be a private affair...between two, a third feels like a show.

“ T-that won’t be necessary. Should there be trouble, we will escape immediately. There is no need for a third ally accompany us-”

“ Retreat is gonna be kinda hard to do with your pants down don’t y’think? ” Ryuji continued to joke and Akira couldn’t help but smile at his stupid friend. “T-that said, * cough* I nominate myself, no way can the chicks be allowed to watch this sorta of thing. Unless ya’ll are into that?”

“What’s with this need to shield us from things like we’re defenseless princesses or something!?”

“You mean you WANT to see two dudes bangin’ Ann? Two sweaty dudes...doing the do? ” And Ann covered her mouth and shook her head, “What about you Makoto?”

“I-I wouldn’t! I mean...I wasn’t suggesting, that...I.. God.. must you be _so_ crude? ”

“What its just sex? No biggie right?”

“You seem REALLY eager to do this Ryuji.” Morgana grinned and hopped on Akira’s shoulders, everyone looked at Ryuji and he started to sweat.

“Nnnnnah, I’m just saying that, y’know if Yusuke and Akira can, y-y’know take one for the team. Then as a man, who’s not into like dudes but-y’know I mean its 2017! And like its just two friends-shit, shut up and like be on standby you stupid cat!”

“Alright, alright... I think we’re all embarrassed enough so let’s get this over with.” Akira patted Yusuke on the shoulder, “Are you ready?” Yusuke looked away with a frown, it was clear he wasn’t okay with this and Akira’s eyes narrowed. “Yusuke? Are you okay?”

This *wasn’t* a relationship, they *weren’t* lovers, Yusuke felt Akira’s casualness was bordering on being cruel...couldn’t he SEE how he felt? They shared so many intimate moments together. Was Yusuke missing something? Or rather, was he seeing something that _wasn’t_ there? Yusuke was the first to admit he wasn’t the most adept in picking up social cues but he was growing increasingly annoyed at how Akira was with Ryuji. How Ryuji could touch and put his arm around Akira’s shoulders so nonchalantly and how Akira himself seemed to respond to it. _What made him so special_?

But...Ryuji was his friend and wasn't he himself also Akira's friend? It wasn’t Akira's fault...NONE of this was his fault! Yusuke was being childish and he knew it...but knowing it didn’t stop the hurting, or the anger.

They _weren’t_ lovers, this _wasn’t_ love or even romantic, this was a mission.

“I’m fine.” Yusuke said too sharply causing Akira flinch and remove his hand. “Shall we?”

“ Uh yeah, let’s go.”

“Hey did one of you bring like the lube?” Ryuji asked and both Akira and Yusuke looked puzzled.

“What lube?!” Both Yusuke and Akira asked as they vanished into the Verse world, Ann, Makoto and Morgana all gloom with second hand embarrassment...this was either going to end successfully or everyone was going to get caught and be whores to the mafia.

**No pressure.**

_****** _

Awkward, hella awkward as Ryuji would so acutely pointed out, this was the final Safe Room that lead to the location of the Treasure. The deepest and more heavily guarded area of the Palace, the brightly lit halls were constantly being patrolled by Shadow dogs and cameras, it was beyond HOT and the Phantoms had to be above stealthy professionals down here.

Now in Yusuke’s theory, the second Akira touched the floor the effect should’ve triggered.

 _Nothing happened_. He was calm as a cucumber.

“Are you feeling well Joker?” Yusuke asked softly and Akira looked at his hands and felt his face, everything seemed fine, “How strange.”

“Hey this is good right! I mean if you’re okay then perhaps the effect of that perv bullet is gone.”

“It seems so!” Akira shook his body and scratched his head, he felt completely fine from head to toe, “It looks like we won’t have to worry about that anymore.” And Yusuke couldn’t hide his disappointment so he looked away, one part of him was relieved... and the other part of him cursed his luck and felt disgusted for even thinking that.

“Well at least you are cured from this wicked malady and we can proceed.”

“Oh dude! There was a room down here we didn’t get a chance to see before we bounced, might be some boss ass treasure inside! Why don’t we secure the route for the girls and do this thing!” Both Akira and Yusuke look at each other and nodded.

“ I don’t see why not, after all, we don’t want to lose something valuable when we defeat Kaneshiro. ”

“Quite, shall we?” And the three step out of the Safe Room.

This was the first time both Yusuke and Akira had seen the lower parts of the Palace, what it lack in grandeur it made up in the flurry of cash flying all around them. Like a snow fall of greed, even though it was Kaneshiro’s desires manifested. This was still an impressive amount of wealth and he certainly guarded it well, the Shadow dogs roam the walkways and the cameras timed their alarms to flash when an intruder was nearby. Electric gates buzzed menacingly adjacent to corners where there were stark shadows loomed and the guards were quicker to turn at the hint of a sound. Yeah, the others were amazingly lucky to have found this infiltration point and Akira couldn't be more proud of his team.

_Only one problem...Ryuji kinda got them lost._

“What the hell...it was around here I swear.” Ryuji thankfully kept his voice down as the three squeezed in the shadow of a nearby pillar, there were four guards patrolling the main lobby and six cameras scanning the floor. Akira could see the electric box that could solve at least half their problems...as soon as he could figure out how to reach it.

“The guards seem more plentiful here, perhaps we are closer to it than we think?” Yusuke said and pep Ryuji up, “However, this will be tricky...I do not see a way to the other areas on the map without getting into a confrontation.”

“As long as we ambush them, we should be fine.” Akira gave his friends his most confident smile, “We can do this.”

“Hell yeah we can, I’m ready when you are!” Akira pounced like a cat, Yusuke could watch him move all day, flipping and pulling off the masks as he stealthily got the jump on the Shadows. They weren’t weak foes but the three Thieves were more than skilled enough to make quick work of them. Yusuke needed this, he needed to vent more of that confusing anger building inside him and through Baton Passes with Ryuji and then Akira, he felt that surge of energy filling. So strong, so nimble, so utterly beautiful...Yusuke felt good again, things were back to the way they should be and he couldn't be happier.

"Excellent show of skill Skull!" Ryuji puffed up and watched Yusuke slice the Shadow threat in half.

"Dayummm, I need to borrow that sword one day." Akira fired off two shots at the remaining Shadows and the area was clear, “YEAH! Get lost! Smash that box Joker!” and Akira crushed the electrical box with his foot but instead of the cameras going dark, the whole ROOM turned dark. “Shit! Dude! W-what happened?!” Ryuji shouted and then three bright spotlights shined right on both him and Yusuke, _another trap !  
_

“Skull!” This time Yusuke acted quickly and shoved Ryuji out of the blaring light while he remained the sole target. Ryuji had to scramble fast and needed to get somewhere safe but he wasn’t prepared. _None of them were._

All of the sudden screens filled the area, all containing a single image....it was Yusuke's sketch! The one he did while he was trapped in the cell, only it was blown up so that all his meticulous details were in full view of him, Ryuji and Akira. Yusuke was frozen in place, he was careless...he should’ve taken the scraps with him when he left and now he had to face Akira.

The shock, the confusion...Akira was dead quiet as he scanned the piece and turned to Yusuke baffled and hurt. He didn't need to say a word, everything was in his eyes- ‘Was this what you think of me?’, ‘Was this what you _really_ want of me?’.

"Fox...what is this?-" Then suddenly, Akira became still, the haziness replacing the shock in his eyes slowly welling with unwanted tears. Yusuke knew what has slowly happening to Akira as he attempted to reach him. His face hot and flush, small beads of sweat rolling down his chin and his breathing became erratic. The Bullet's effect...it _wasn’t_ gone, it was  delayed! Yusuke had to move, _he had to save him_!

“Joker! You must run now!”

“F-f ox...I-I can't...ahhnnn!” Akira moaned, he tried to take another step forward only to feel the sharp spike of arousal shot through up his spine, the pleasure was screaming a hot path all over him, the very friction of his clothes made him so sensitive. This wasn’t like before...it was too great and Akira fell backwards and into the arms of a Tornado Devil who formed behind him.

Yusuke full on panicked, he shook himself from the surprise, unsheathed his sword and readied to charge when a sudden strike hit him hard and he was slammed down onto the cold floor by another Tornado Devil. Carelessness! His panic left him open! Yusuke tried to regain himself and was stomped back down by the Devil's foot, he couldn't breathe but all of his thoughts were on Akira, the most helpless one of them all as the final Shadow appeared in front of him.

It was the Trickster Shadow...still retaining his guard form and twitching with excitement, very proud of himself and he crouched down.

“Kaneshiro will reward me greatly for this, two for the price of one.” The Trickster sneered then cocked the gun directly at Yusuke’s head.

 

“Ready to join the harem?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As you wish.”

This couldn’t have been a worse scenario even if Yusuke dreamed it and he dreamed some pretty AWFUL things. At least in those, he had the comfort of waking up and pouring it into a nearby sketch pad or canvas, here? There was no comfort…just the ugly reality.

This was his fault.

**They’re in this because of him.**

Yusuke wasn't able to shake that as the Tornado Devil’s foot pressed him down into the floor, he wasn’t going to give up, he COULDN’T give up. Not when Akira needed him the most , Yusuke had to shed this loathesome self pity and THINK. Ryuji hasn’t been caught thankfully, he’s probably keeping low at a safe distance so all he needed to do was focus on getting free and getting to Akira. He couldn’t reach his sword much and it was just in fingers’ reach... he had to wait for an opening. Akira’s weak moans grabbed his attention, even from his newly floored angle...he could see the writhing of his leader in the other Devil’s grasp.

_Then there was the Trickster, he actually forgot about him._

“D-don’t!” Akira hissed through his building orgasm, he needed release so bad that for a split second he almost considered using this Devil to get him off and -wait, he COULD! “Please...use me.” The Trickster turned to the captured boy mockingly and adjusted his belt. Yusuke darted a glance at Akira and for a moment they locked eyes, was he did he have a plan? How could Akira even _focus_ with that Bullet’s effect clouding his thoughts? “Please...come *gasp* to me.”

“Heheh, this thing is incredible like he said it was! And look at you, the leader of the so called _Phantom Thieves_. But you’re just a little tease huh?” The Trickster sauntered over while Yusuke stretched his fingers to slowly drag his sword as quietly as he could, stopping every so often to achingly try to see his Devil’s face. Luckily, the monster seemed just as transfixed on Akira as he was. “Oh you think you’re so smart? Whaddya gonna do? Seduce me? Ain’t gonna work kid. You’re for Kaneshiro. You both are and as soon as we’re done with you, that third one is next! YOU HEAR THAT BLONDIE? COME ON OUT AND JOIN YOUR FRIENDS! ” The Trickster scanned the area and Yusuke silently prayed that Ryuji could keep quiet.

“ Please..don't hurt them, just use me.” Akira whined and bucked in the Devil’s grasp but making sure he could rub himself just a bit against the crotch. “N-not before...”

“Before what ?” And Akira choked free a passionate whine, it was so soaked in need that there was no way man or monster could resist that sound. The Trickster pause d , the Devils were all focused on Akira, quickly Yusuke pulled his sword ever closer while trying desperately to keep the noise down. He looked and saw Ryuji sneaking behind another pillar, he knew he wanted to strike but Yusuke whispered ‘no’. _They only had one chance at this_. Akira was dripping so much that the front of his pants became darker and he felt so gross but he knew he had the monsters’ attention...he just had to keep it and lure the Trickster Shadow closer.

“Please...let me...take off my coat. It’s _so_ hot.”

“Y-you must think I’m a fool, I can see-” And Akira rubbed up and a bit more closer against the Tornado Devil’s crotch, it was hard and there was no way in hell that would be able to fit in ANYTHING remotely human. The beast began to growl weakly, muttering gross threats of tearing him open and how tasty he smelled while feeling the pleasure of being stroked. Akira almost wanted to vomit but instead looked up at his ugly face and pursed his lips, “ Wow, pretty...strong stuff, wanna know a secret about this here gun ?”

“S-secrets? * gasp* C ’mon... t- tell me a BIG one.” Akira practically cooed and Ryuji cursed to himself, he did not want to get hard here and crept to another pillar so he could be in the best position to strike.

“Heh, you must think I’m REALLY stupid eh? Cocky little shit...there’s a reason why I’m the one in control here. Kaneshiro knew not to let idiots guard this far down, not to mention with his weapon here...no one’s getting that Treasure. You _never_ had a chance the minute you and your friends stepped inside.” The damned Shadow was a few feet from Akira, he needed to be closer and that's when Yusuke got an idea as well, this Shadow was pretty arrogant. _Maybe he can assist…_

“S-so were we truly...beaten? Even so early in the scheme ?” Yusuke struggled and Akira looked at him, “Joker...we were outclassed.”

“Hey, I like how you talk! You must be the brains huh? Betcha when you did that drawing you weren’t even thinking about me using it on you huh?”

“I was ill prepared for your level of cunning. My...obscene desires have led my allies into peril.” And the Trickster cackled and whirled the gun around his finger, Yusuke swallowed his guilt...he would have time to reflect on this once they were out of the Palace. For now, he needed to goad the Shadow closer to Akira. “Y-yet...Joker far surpasses you...we will be victorious!”

“Him? This guy? Heheh, this little slut is helpless right now and I haven’t even played with him for real. That’s gonna be all for Mr. Kaneshiro.”

“D-Don't you think it would be a shame to let such a thing go to waste?”

“Huh?”

“I composed that sketch out of my lust for Joker, t-the pleasure of his **defilement**...a-all elements of control and possession for someone I _cannot_ have. In truth...I am no better than the corrupted hearts of the adults we freed. But there’s honesty in artistry that you cannot fake.” Yusuke lifted his head to stare right into Akira’s eyes, hoping that his intentions are being felt and for permission for what comes next and Akira nods. “My deepest darkest wish...could you imitate what was art to life?” Ryuji covered his mouth, keeping the string of profanities from flying out and costing him. Yusuke and Akira had a plan and he had to keep patient.

“Hahahaha! Amazing...you’d really want us to do that?” The Trickster cackled and moved closer to Akira, almost there and by now the Tornado Devil's cock was so hard it was pretty much keeping Akira's legs apart. This was a problem, he needed to be able to move and used his Third Eye to locate where Ryuji was . Perfect! He was lined up between the Trickster Shadow and his Tornado Devil. He hoped with their strong bond, Ryuji would know who to strike first.

“I do not see the problem...it is the will of the strong is it not? I was a fool to follow him, our fate is sealed.”

“You hear that Joker? Your friend here wants us to rape you? So much for loyalty but what’s the old saying? _No honor among thieves_? Heheh.” The Trickster twitched and tapped the gun right on Akira’s stomach, sliding it down between his thighs and up to his crotch. Rubbing the soaked swollen head to make him sob, “Well...a little bit of teasing won’t hurt.” then grabbed Akira by his scalp, “Don’t try anything and you _might_ get something nice out of this.”

“M-my coat...let me take it off.” And Akira bucks his chest up towards the Trickster, his shirt was drenched with sweat to the point of transparency and the Shadow teased his nipples roughly, he enjoyed making the thief squirm. The temptation was too great to resist, “Ahh! Please?! I really want...to show you.”

“Hmph, you’re good...I’ll give you that. Go on, release him, I want to see how you suck.” And the Tornado Devil released Akira’s hands, this was it, “Ha! You think you’re going to escape-”

“SKULL NOW!” Akira shouted to Ryuji and his friend quickly leaps into action, swinging his pipe as hard as he could right in the Tornado’s head, stunning him while Akira and followed up with tearing the Trickster’s mask to reveal his true form as an Incubus. Together in a Baton Pass, Ryuji smacked Akira's hand and he repeatedly bashed the smaller Shadow so hard that he sent him flat to floor completely weakened. The gun skittered across the floor as Akira used the last ounce of his strength to throw his knife to hit the remaining Tornado Devil right between the eyes and freeing Yusuke.

"JOKER! YOU MUST GET AWAY!"

“FOX HURR-” Before Akira was able to dive for the gun, he yanked up in the air by the his captor. The hulking demon mercilessly slammed Akira on the ground to spread his  legs apart. With his energy gone, Akira didn’t couldn’t defend himself from the massive hand pawing below him and the friction of his beastly movement was making him come.

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE ASSHOLE!” Ryuji shouted as he leapt on the Tornado's back to try to get him off Akira, he used his pipe keep him in a chokehold but the Devil was insane with lust. Akira's clothing was getting yanked off him and Ryuji was losing strength, “GET YOUR BIG ASS OFF HIM! FOX!” Yusuke regained his sword and as his Devil staggered off and he swiftly dispatched him in two cuts. He looked across to see Akira lying motionless and aimed his gun.

“ SKULL !”

“ON IT!” Ryuji shouted and summoned all his strength to guide the Devil up and off Akira so he could in the line of shot. "HURRY!" Yusuke fired bullet after bullet into the Tornado Devil before Ryuji jumped off to used his Zio to finish him once and for all. “Phew...shit...wait Joker!” Akira weakly tried to sit up but looked like he was going to pass out, “Fox! He don’t look so good! I’m trying to heal him and it ain’t workin’!”

“Hehheh...serves him right...damnit! He told me to watch out for that one too.” Yusuke pointed his gun directly on the Incubus, “W-wait, d-don’t kill me!! I was just...doing what I was told!”

“That doesn’t matter now, what is the cure?! How do we save him? Tell us!”

“C-cure? Ain’t no cure...that’s the point!” The Incubus screeched and Yusuke shot the floor between the monster’s legs, “W-w-wait! Please!!”

“Your meager attempts of ostentatiousness is wasted here, one more lie and I promise you I shall not miss again.” Yusuke stomped on the Incubus’ phallus and aimed his gun right on it. “You’ve caused enough trouble...perhaps this is the most fitting form of justice I can provide.”

“Please...look, I uh...s-shoot him.”

“What?! No way! We’re not doing that!?” Ryuji shouted out as he watched Akira become paler, “Oh shit, Fox!”

“I warned you about lying!”

“N-no I swears, the Bullet has a different effect depending on who is holding and shooting the gun! A-and whoever has the gun will affect the y’know _effect_! The gun *is* the key, you hold it and shoot and you can do WHATEVER you want! B-but it can’t be used twice by the same hand on the same person.” It seemed implausible and dangerous but Yusuke couldn’t help but sense some truth in what the disgusting monster was saying.

“ Then why is he resisting restorative measures?! Talk!”

“Look I-I don’t know but you humans are frail...he might just be exhausted or maybe the mental strain of it all? I dunno! All I was told to focus on love then shoot and that’s what I did!!”

“What you did wasn’t love, it was...vile pornography!”

“Well, I’m a Shadow kid...its _kinda_ my gig. *gulp*” Yusuke looked murderous and the Incubus squirmed. “ I swear that’s ALL I know!”

“Skull, get the gun and hurry!” Ryuji gently laid Akira down to retrieve the found the gun on the floor. It was a prop gun like the ones the Phantom Thieves carry. There wouldn’t be any actual bullets in it, merely the concentrated energy from the user. Someone else knows about the properties of the Verse world like they do? “I *loathe* to take this risk...but we must.”

“Hey, maybe y’should do it, y’know?” Yusuke looked up at Ryuji for a quick second and returned to glaring down at the Incubus in case he tried something.

“I do not think it is wise for me to weld such a thing... as my emotional state is not the most kind at the moment.” The guilt of the sketch returned to Yusuke, the look on Akira’s face , “Especially not after what I have done.”

“So you drew a dirty picture so what?! I do that shit all the time and I’m not nearly HALF as good. Most guys scribble boobs and dicks all over the place. It's just what we do.” Yusuke tore his eyes away from the monster to look at Ryuji, “Like no lie, you’re fuckin’ weird but like...that’s WHY you fit in with us and I trust Joker more than anything. He likes...like-LIKES you dude. ”

“Skull I-wait...he _likes_ me? ” Ryuji walks over and hands the gun to his friend, Yusuke was struck speechless and fully turned to face him.

“Besides...its kinda righteous, y'know in that gross hentai way.” Ryuji grinned then gave a hearty pat on Yusuke’s shoulder, “Make it right.” and shot at the floor as the Incubus tried to crawl away. “Where the fuck you think you’re going? Cuz in case this don’t work-”

“P-please spare me.” The Incubus pleaded and remained still when Ryuji turned back to Yusuke and shoved him over.

“Y-yes! Of course.”

Here in this hallway, in this Palace of Greed and Lust was the one weapon that could _literally_ give Yusuke what he desired, Akira’s heart. Through all his turbulent emotions these last three days, nothing compared to this moment right now in front of him.

Yusuke started to remember when he was old enough to truly see Sayuri and understand its profoundness, the serene look of a woman mysteriously looking at something that wasn’t there. Madarame made him think that such an idyllic piece came sprung forth from his mind, the hidden truth of Sayuri was that it was Yusuke’s MOTHER who crafted such artistry...and it cost her life.

As a former pupil Yusuke couldn’t compete with it. He decided that he would forge his own path and one his mother could be proud of. The True Sayuri was his mother’s love and her spirit. Yusuke was born out of love and both he and Sayuri became her gift to the world.

And that’s when he realized, when he gave Sayuri to Akira...he gave it out of respect, out of gratitude.

**Out of love.**

The first night when he was offered a place to stay after Madarame was taken into custody, the victory meal of hot pot with no porridge, the comfy booth in Le Blanc, eating at the Diner in Shibuya, drudging through miserable pollen filled Mementos and late night texting.

Yusuke was ALWAYS love with Akira and for a while now...long before Kaneshiro and the mess with the Bullet.

Ryuji told him to _make it right_. Perhaps after this, if Akira could give him the chance to start over...

Yusuke softly lifted Akira into his arms, his breathing was so shallow. The strain of the Bullet’s effect on him and the Palace itself was draining everyone. For Akira to still put up a fight and to withstand all of this speaks to how incredibly special he really was. Yusuke tenderly stroked back the soft black locks from Akira’s weary eyes as they opened ever so slightly.

“H-hey.” Akira’s voice was so frail.

“Joker...you look quite the mess. I seem to be the one to _always_ care for you.”

“You...said *pant* I’m your responsibility. I-I trust you.” Yusuke felt his Persona flare up as he placed the gun over Akira’s heart, he watched the bright flame of Arsene appear and graciously knelt right along side of him almost as if he too was prepared to do whatever was necessary to save Akira’s life.

“I am, as always..at your service.” And softly he slots his lips on Akira’s, he couldn’t catalog all the emotions as they collided with one another and tried to rid himself of them-the fear, excitement, of pain, of pleasure, of joy, of agony, of hope. The only thing he needed to focus on was _making it right_.

**BANG**

******

Ryuji and the others were able to get Dr. Takemi to fake a doctor’s note for Akira, he hadn’t awakened since they escaped Kaneshiro’s Palace but one thing was for sure. Akira’s vitals were healthy and that put Soujiro at ease. Akira was just overworked and overstudied so his body shut down to recover...ironically she also said it would take three days. By now, everyone was fed up with that number.

Yusuke informed Morgana what transpired in the Palace much to the cat’s displeasure, he’s never heard of a weapon that could have such a powerful status effect like this. Much less have the ability to have it weld by a lower level Shadow like an Incubus, just like in Madarame’s Palace with the utterance of the ‘Black Mask’. Morgana had a feeling they were all linked somehow. If Akira wasn’t badly injured, he could’ve made the Incubus join his side and get answers but that was not meant to be.

Everyone came to visit Akira while he slept except for Yusuke...the memory of what happened ate at him. Yusuke was sure the gun worked and what he wanted was for everything to be undone to ‘Make it right’. If that meant taking away any memory of what they shared these last three days then Yusuke could live with that. Ryuji called putting himself in the ‘Ultimate Friendzone’ but he was fine with just being a friend. He would willingly sacrifice anything... _even his life._

The painting he made during his **Manic Period** received high marks from his professors who wanted to show it at the students' showcase next month. Yusuke was numb to the news, the painting reflected a mindset that he wanted to forget. Unfortunately he was also aware that he needed to produce quality works of art in order to maintain his scholarship and thus his livelihood. Yusuke had to laugh at the irony of it all...he began to understand what Madarame meant. It was a bitter revelation.

The others sent text about Akira’s condition and their fears about the deadline approaching, Kaneshiro and his cohorts were escalating with phone calls and harassment. They still had 5 days left to change his heart, Yusuke was strangely calm about everything. He had faith in Akira…

His class ended and Yusuke returned to his dorm ready to read or quietly paint, the rain was coming down steadily so studying would actually be good right about now. As he walked towards his dorm, he saw a familiar umbrella...it was Akira, standing in front of his building archway and fully recovered.

“Hey.” Akira smiled warmly as Yusuke approached, his eyes taking in his presence like a salve on his heart. “I got tired of sleeping.”

“Such an _odd_ thing to be tired of, the whole point of resting is to renew one’s self.”

“Yeah but we’re on a tight schedule...it felt like I was slacking off.” Akira said with a small shrug, “Also Morgana kinda kept kneading me.”

“ _Needing_? Whatever for? ”

“No y’know like when a cat does that thing with their paws, y’know _kneading_.” And Akira folded his umbrella to demonstrate with his hands causing Yusuke to laugh in what have felt like forever. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it is all truly wonderful...life most splendid when its in simplicity, the world is so complicated and paths blocked by many obstacles both seen and unseen. Yet throughout its most murkiest depths. The splendor remains, I am reminded of **Picasso’s Rose Period** where he freed himself from the depths of great depression to go on to create his works in various shades of red and pink. Warm earthy tones represented a shift from the frigid somberness of his **Blue Period** , to which he was more notably known for after his passing than before. That is not to say that his works prior were unworthy of praise, no quite the opposite...the ability to-” Akira simply takes the umbrella from Yusuke’s hand brushing his fingers and a spark of electricity passed for just a moment. “Ah! Forgive me I was rambling again.” The world seemed to slow as a gentle stroke of a thumb brushed against his cheek and he was pulled into Akira’s orbit...their lips slotted together and it was unlike anything Yusuke’s ever had. There was _no_ outside force, _no_ desperation...just the most delicious soothing energy filling him.

When the kiss broke Yusuke moaned its absence and he greedily pulled Akira back and ran his fingers through that beautiful soft blackness of hair that he missed so much. Yusuke pressed Akira against the archway, his hands found Akira’s waist then traveled up to the smooth curve of his slender neck and nuzzled his nose against his skin, inhaling the smell of rain and traces of soap and coffee, the heat of his skin, _everything_. Three days without this? _How did he even manage an hour_?

“Sorry...I just, I really _missed_ this.” Akira murmured with his lips against Yusuke’s throat, “I missed _you_.”

“B-but...the effect, is your mind still- ” Yusuke looked terrified, oh God...was this too good to be true? Did he somehow mess up? But Akira flashes that charming little knowing smile while he took Yusuke’s hand and places it directly on his heart.

“ This was always MINE to give.” Akira looks up into Yusuke’s eyes, “Why do you think *I’m* here?”

**That was all he needed to know.**

Yusuke didn’t bother turning on the light, he barely had time to remove his shoes, he searched under Akira’s shirt to feel the warmth of his chest until his fingers squeezed his nipples and sucked. His voice rang out in the dark room as Yusuke lifts him up and carries him to his bed that creaked from the added weight...

Akira kissed around his torso, nipped at his navel and quickly made short work of his jeans. The fading afternoon sun made their skin look like they were on fire, the moon paled in comparison to the light reflecting off of Akira’s eyes, bright and beautiful...there were no glossy tears of unrestrained lust. Just all of Akira’s clear focus and all on him. Yusuke dipped his head to give him another long hungry kiss, locking their fingers together and spreads Akira flat on the bed, breathing as one almost as if they were drowning. 

“Stunning as ever, maybe more so...” Yusuke softly whispered and sat between Akira’s legs to look down at him.

“ You...said you’d draw me a portrait.”

“Quite and you suggested I portray you in the nude.”

“So what are you waiting for?” Yusuke dipped his head and started dragging his tongue down the center of Akira’s chest, making a wet journey down his sternum. There was a  flick of tongue around the ring edge of his navel before another set of kisses announced that he was close to Akira’s crotch. “Sssahh...Y-yusuke.”

“I consider my tongue to be the best for this type of canvas.” And Yusuke continues with his tongue lapping over the soft hairs until he trailed the length of Akira’s cock, feeling it throbbing hard before taking it into his mouth. Akira gasped from the sudden hot sucks and bucked as Yusuke slurped eagerly and pulled off so he could look at Akira’s face once more before sinking between his trembling thighs again.

"Ahhnn, mmmmm..." Akira covered his mouth to keep his moans down but the curious sucks and licks kept changing and he couldn’t breathe, he started biting on his hand  until Yusuke reached up to stop him. So Akira just took _his_ hand and starts sucking on his fingers instead until they were coated in saliva. 

"I have a desire to see you pleasure yourself. C-could you show me?" Akira lips were weapons, he pulled Yusuke's fingers out slowly dragging them down his lower lip where they stopped just below his navel.

"One time."

"Yes. I promise." Yusuke moved so Akira could have enough room to move as he licked his own fingers and slowly he spread his thighs open to searched below to tug and stroke his own cock. “God...” Akira inserted his fingers inside and cried out in the most decadent moan that lodged in Yusuke's ear, the air was becoming ripe from their arousal. Just watching Akira arching his back off the bed  once he found the core of himself and pushed on the softest spot. In his mind, Yusuke was like a camera...snapping frame after frame of every movement of Akira’s body and mercifully wrapped his fingers on Akira dripping cock, taking over the exploration and chanted overtures of love and devotion with every careful tug until Akira was melting and became a mess covered his first sprays of milk. Yusuke quickly licked the flow oozing down and thumbed the head as he rolled his fingers along the shaft to get every drop out of him.

"Yusuke wait! Ahhnn!" But Akira shuddered meekly into his last shot, seeing the white splash against Yusuke's cheek and forehead...that's when he realized that forgot to take off his glasses and Yusuke politely removed them with a little peck. Just lingering in the sounds of Akira's voice cracking against Yusuke’s ear as his breathing began to hitch with his body sopping wet. “Wow...”

“Indeed... my free time was used wisely it seemed.” Yusuke wheezed with a light laugh as he laid down beside him, the bed barely held them but he couldn’t be happier.

“Huh?”

“I uh, I sought out ways to sate my pent up desires...Shinjuku had stores catering to my needs, although illegal to sell to minors, I found more disreputable vendors who turned a blind eye.” Yusuke rattled on and Akira started to laugh, “Hmm?”

“Y’know, you can watch that stuff online for free right?”

“Oh? How? I will admit my skills online are not as advanced, Madarame barely kept any computers in the house...he preferred for me to read books on various subjects instead, even if the material was dated a bit.” Akira’s eyes narrowed, so much of Yusuke’s growth was stunted because Madarame simply wanted to keep him ignorant of the world around him. “My such dour expression, forgive me Akira...I do not wish to spoil this reunion with past caustic memories.”

“No its okay.” Akira climbs over Yusuke and sits on his waist, the weight felt wonderful and he kept his hands on Akira’s hips, thumbing the jutting bone lovingly. “Besides, you ARE a fast learner...and I learned some things too.”

“Oh? Then by all means, please demonstrate these newly acquired skills. I am at your disposal.” Akira bends down to kiss down Yusuke’s forehead and raises his hips just tantalizingly over his cock, “W-wait! Akira are you...for certain?” and he pushes himself down. Yusuke’s eyes were blown open, the look on his face as Akira seated himself on his tip and lowered so his body slowly so he could adjust to this hard thick form inside. _It was delightful_. Yusuke's fingers squeezed into Akira’s hips so hard that he felt that he could bruise his bones, it was impossibly hot and so _tight_...nothing like when his fingers were inside. It took everything in Yusuke not to come right now but the lightning danced all throughout his body, an orgasm that could end everything so soon and he wanted to live in this feeling forever. “ A-Akira...y-your body...”

“Big...I..didn’t think this through..haaa.” Akira admitted with a little laugh and began twist his waist, the stinging fullness inside him felt amazing and he moved faster.

“Yet...ahhh, you move..”

“You feel really good…inside here.” Akira slid his hand down to his stomach, the sounds of their sex filling his ears, “I...want it deeper, so move.”

“As you wish.” The first jolt up was sharp, causing sparks the form behind Akira’s eyes, slow taps to match his own movement. Soon he couldn’t move and Yusuke took over,  pumping up into Akira while keeping him firmly fixed down. He saw the tears building up in the corner of Akira’s eyes and slowly came to a stop.

“W-what n-no don’t stop...please!”

“ A-are you sure? If I cause you any pain-”

“Yeahyeah give it, give me-” Akira slammed his lips back down on Yusuke and crushed his waist down completely on Yusuke, that was all he needed to make him shoot his load across over his stomach and chest. He felt loose and wasn’t sure if he could keep up at this pace, “S-sorry...did you come yet?”

“With great pains, I haven’t.”

“A-am I bad at this?” Akira whispered and looked downcast, “I...thought I was proficient enough.” Yusuke brushed his hair back and kissed his cheek.

“Might I suggest a change of positions? If you do not mind of course?”

“Uh yeah should I get off-” Yusuke carefully rolls them both to the side and then pins Akira back on the bed, “Ahh! You could’ve warned me.”

“Forgive me, my eagerness has been teetering on the brink, threatening to overflow out of me.” Yusuke’s voice dropped as he propped Akira’s thighs, still buried to the hilt. “ _And into you_.”

And with that final declaration was made, Yusuke lifted Akira’s by his hips and began to slam himself in him...double tapping as he goes. The stinging hiss morphed into tender cries from Akira was heaven to his ears. He locked his legs around Yusuke’s waist to keep him in place while he gripped the sides of the mattress and became airborne. In order to keep balance Yusuke had to bend over to grip the head of his bed but that just drove himself in deeper and damn if he was going to stop now. Akira cried out desperately clutching Yusuke’s shoulders and then his face, their joint grunts blending together in unison...no longer caring if anyone could hear them. Pleasure glossed over Akira's eyes as he squeezed himself around his cock. The orgasms between them climbing in intensity faster and faster until Yusuke had lost it, digging his feet into his mattress and pushed himself into Akira so deeply until he felt like he exploded.

Akira screamed into his last release, scratching his nails down Yusuke’s shoulders and coming in what felt like waves. Hearing the ragged coughing pleas of Yusuke grinding his last throes into his own release and collapsed completely spent.

_Sleep followed pretty easily._

 

The gentle whirl of the fans is what finally dragged Yusuke from his sex coma, he was sticky and he blearily looked at the clock...7 pm, _what a mess he was_. He rubbed his face trying to become functional.

“Hey...stop moving.” Akira commanded and Yusuke’s smile spread when he saw him still in his room but at his large sketch pad, steadily sketching away with a determined look on his face.

“Y-you’re drawing me?”

“I nailed your face.. at least I think? ” And Akira tilted his head curiously then stepped back to look at his work, now Yusuke was curious and sluggishly pulled his body out of his bed to see the sketch. _It was horrible_ , proportion was off and the technique left much to be desired. “Be honest.”

“Ghastly is the most polite description I can provide.” Akira started laughing and scratched his head.

“Well my glasses are off, I can barely see without them.”

“Akira, you are a man of many amazing talents but I believe the Artist’s Hand will continue to elude you.” Yusuke cradled Akira in his arms, “However...the Artist’s Soul exists in all of us.”

“ That’s good, looks like you’ll have to teach me to become **The Consummate Gentleman** then.” Akira chided and Yusuke felt like his heart couldn’t be any freer, he bent down to one knee and took Akira’s hand into his own to once again place a kiss. One of many he planned on, today, tomorrow, _forever_...even if the future wasn't certain. This was, that Yusuke knew from the bottom of his heart.

 

“As you wish.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, special SPECIAL thanks to everyone who comment and kudo'd and bookmark and dealing with my unbeta'd insanity..and just everything under the sun. I was going to wait till I beat Kaneshiro's Palace to post this but Fanime 2017 is coming up and I need to prep (I'm AA table 703 or 704). It was a joy to write. Also I'm a shameless fucking romantic, I am my GOD I am.
> 
> There were ALOT of things I cut (I had such grand plans) but that's cool because there MAYBE a sequel? Maybe....don't worry Ryuji/Akira shippers. Heheheh. There's a fic just for you coming soon.


End file.
